Our Marriage
by kawaiigatito
Summary: Bella and Antonio had been married for about a year, life has been happy for them until Antonio had an accident, making him get another job and moving away from their native town. After that their relationship began falling apart. APH Spain x APH Belgium Side APH Austria x APH Hungary Side APH Netherlands x APH Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

Bella was a happy girl.  
She was married to the boy she had fallen for, they both had a happy life together.  
But since they had move towns, Antonio was acting weird. He wasn't the same.  
He got home late, he didn't have his usual smell, and the sweetness of his tender kisses had gone away.

Bella worked as a web designer at home, from time to time she would go and travel to meet with clients, but it wasn't often.  
Antonio worked full time as a soccer coach in the local league for teenagers; he was very good, but couldn't play as a professional anymore because of a fracture.  
His part time job was usually at night in the local café. 

Antonio got home late that night again.  
Bella pretended to be sleeping and only listened to what he would whisper.

' _My marriage is falling apart'_ she thought with a lump in her throat, wanting to cry.

Antonio fell next to her and sighed saying nothing.  
Bella felt his hands on her body but as soon as he put them down he took them away.  
Nothing happen that night

The next morning Bella woke up without Antonio.  
He had gone away. She didn't know where, he didn't leave a note he just disappeared.  
She had work to do so she tried to leave him out of her mind.  
At lunch time she couldn't do it anymore she got out of the house and went to the next town over where they used to live about 2 hours away to visit her best friend Erzsebet.

When she arrived to Erzsebet house she took a deep breath and rang the door.

"Goodness! What are you doing here?" Erzsebet asked astonished

Bella couldn't hold it, she only took a deep breath and cried. She didn't know what else to do.

"Oh my! Please come in.!"

Inside Erzsebet sat Bella down and served her tea

"What's wrong?" Erzsebet asked worried

"Antonio…" she said in a sad tone "He's been ignoring me, he comes home late, and he doesn't love on me anymore" her voice broke "He's not the same… he has change so much since we moved away…"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Bella nodded and began crying more

"He's been drinking again" Bella said "Just like when we found out he couldn't play soccer anymore"

Erzsebet nodded thinking  
Bella looked over at her with her eyes lost

"I think I'm pregnant" Bella said quietly

Erzsebet was surprise

"Have you told him yet?" She asked

"No"

"I've tried to… but he keeps me away."

"How long have you know?!" Erzsebet asked happily

"About two weeks now…" Bella said worried "I haven't had my period in almost two months. It's supposed to come next week. I already did a test… and it came out positive."

"I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you. I'm still debating on telling him…"

Erzsebet nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella" Erzsebet said hugging her "Try talking to him to ask him why he's acting that way towards you"

Bella nodded

"I will." She said getting up "I'm going back. Thank you for listening to me"

"But you've only been here about an hour. You don't need anything to eat?"

"I'm okay" Bella said "Thank you so much for listening"

"Please call me or text me when you get home"

"I will" Bella said smiling a little.

* * *

When Bella got home Antonio had friends over.  
He had never mention them.

"Hello" Bella said cautiously

"Hiya!" a girl said

"Hi" two guys said

They were all drinking

"Where were you?" Antonio asked a little cold

"Out of town" Bella answered "I went to see Erzsebet"

Antonio nodded and lighted a cigarette  
Bella looked at him astonished

"Antonio?" She asked

"Bella, we're going to a party today."

"I have work to finish"

Antonio sighed

"Please come with me" he said looking at nothing while smoking

Bella nodded and walk away to their bedroom in the second floor of the house

"She's weird!" the girl said laughing loudly

"Yeah dude, she's totally not your type. You should get together with my sister. She's crazy!"

They were laughing. Even Antonio.

What had happen to him?  
What had they done to him?

Bella didn't know what to think.  
She got in the shower and cried. Forgetting to call Erzsebet.

Later that afternoon Antonio came to the room got some clothes and took a shower.  
Bella was working on her project.

"The party is at five" Antonio said and went away.  
That was all. Nothing else

He had changed so much over the last three months.  
Little by little he distance himself from her.  
It hurt her. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do.  
He was so loving when they were dating and in the first year of marriage. They were very happy in their old town when he played professional soccer.  
After the fracture he changed.  
But he couldn't complain about her, her love for him didn't change, she didn't leave him.  
She had been always there for him.  
What was wrong?  
She felt like their love was going away, and she was the only one who was trying to keep it. She had tried so hard, but nothing work to get him closer. He just kept drifting away from her.

Antonio came into the room

"It's time to go" Antonio said "You will officially meet my friends"

Bella smiled

"I'm glad you've met new people!" she said cheery

Antonio nodded  
Nothing else was said, they got out of their house and went to the party


	2. Chapter 2

_**OC APH Honduras**_

The party was in a lively place, with crazy music and people dancing and drinking everywhere.  
Bella felt uncomfortable, she had never gone to parties before, all the parties she had attended to were formal parties, nothing compared to this.  
Antonio didn't seemed to notice how she was feeling, he just kept walking  
She stopped for a moment. Antonio looked at her and grabbed her hand.  
It wasn't a sweet grabbed with fingers entangling, it didn't have feeling at all. He wouldn't look at her in the eyes either.

"Come on" Antonio said

Bella nodded following him

They walked until Antonio found the three people who were at their house that afternoon

"You've brought your wife" one of the guys said "I brought someone, you know?"

Bella didn't know what to say

"Yes, this is my wife Bella Fernandez" Antonio said without feeling "We've been marry for over a year"

"Cute" the girl said

Antonio nodded

"This is Agustin" he said pointing out at the guy who had talked first "This is Clarisa" he said pointing at the girl "and that guy besides Clarisa is Julio"

"Nice to meet you" Bella said smiling

"Yeah" Julio said "Antonio talks about you a lot. He loves you"

Bella smiled, those words gave her hope

"Yeah…" Clarisa said "But I don't think you are made for each other" Clarisa looked over at Agustin "Don't you think?"

The other two laughed and Antonio only smiled taking little steps away from Bella

"I thought she would be friendlier dude" Agustin said laughing "She seems too quiet for us. Why did you bring her? You said she was fun. God, take her away. She's WAY too quite."

"You need to get to know her first" Antonio said laughing

Bella didn't know what to do.  
She was confuse. She didn't feel good in there

"She's too boring." Clarisa said "Agustin was right -"

"Hi!" another girl appeared with a beer in her hand

"Hey Rosita!" Agustin said "This is Antonio the guy I told you about"

"Damn! He's so hot!" Rosita said launching herself to Antonio "Mmmm baby, you're so strong"

Bella was surprise.  
She didn't know what to say or think

She took a step back, but stepped on something and fell in the floor.  
The four laughed loudly while Antonio looked away.  
Rosita was still hanging from his arm.

Why was he acting like this?  
What had she done?

No one helped her. She got up and turn away. Trying to scape

"Bella wait" Antonio said behind her, but it was too late.

She had had enough.  
She got out of the club and grabbed a taxi as soon as she could, she couldn't hold her tears. She just cried… her marriage had fallen apart.  
When the taxi got to the destination she remembered she didn't have any money with her.

"I'm so sorry" Bella said crying "Let me go inside and get you the money, I'll pay extra for making you wait"

The old man looked at her and smile

"Don't worry about it. Go on and try to calm down dear"

"But…"

"Go inside my dear"

Bella got of the taxi and went inside her house.  
The taxi didn't leave until she was inside the house.

She grabbed some clothes, her material from work, her personal computer and phone, and left the house.  
She went to spend the night to a hotel and booked a flight to go see her brother. He would take her in no matter what.

Her marriage was over.  
She didn't know what to do.  
What had she done wrong?  
Why did he let those people talk about her like that?  
She was so tired.  
They had spent a year full of love and happiness, it seemed as if nothing would break them, but something had happen.  
His love for her was dying.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked out loud crying "What did I do to deserve this?"

She cried until her eyes were dried.

* * *

The next morning she went to the airport ready to leave the city. His brother lived two hours away from her.

He would be surprise to see her, but happy.  
Lars loved her deeply, but didn't like Antonio very much.

"Good morning" Bella said smiling to the lady who was checking them out

"Good morning" the lady answered back

Bella nodded while she took her passport from her and suddenly everything was black.

Antonio was back home trying to figure out where she had gone. She had gone to Erzsebet house and all over town.  
He hadn't slept.  
He was very worried. He loved her so much, life without her wouldn't be the same.  
Erzsebet and Roderich – Erzsebet's boyfriend – had come with him to his house to help him figure everything out.

"I can't believe it Toño!" Erzsebet said angrily from the kitchen where she was preparing herself some eggs "You said you will never let her feel bad. She ran away from you! What happened last night?"

Antonio stayed quiet remembering what his 'friends' said in front of her

"Toño" Roderich said "Have you call her brother?"

"No" Antonio said "and I'm not going to do it either. He's going to kill me"

"And I'd help him" Erzsebet said "We have to find her"

Antoni sighed and sit in the couch of his living room

"Everything is my fault" Antonio said crying "I've act coldly towards her… I just don't know what to do! She's been paying the bills lately because my job is not that great, and I can't do anything great anymore… and I feel useless! I don't know how to show her that I can still be as great as I was before the accident… and-"

"Are you stupid?" Erzsebet said "She loves you so much! Has she complain about it?"

"No" Antonio said "but I thought—"

"Don't think too hard!" Erzsebet said "she didn't say anything, did she? This is all in your head."

"Erz—"

The phone rang.  
Antonio got up and grabbed  
Erzsebet looked at Roderich and then at Antonio, who would just answered yes and no questions

"Thank you" he finally said with his voice braking

They look at him anxiously

"She is in the hospital" Antonio said crying "It's all my fault… I don't know what to do"

Erzsebet got up from where she was sitting to the door.

"Come on. We are leaving. Where is this hospital she's staying in?"

"I'll drive" Antonio said wiping his face

"No. I'm going to drive" Erzsebet said

"I'll stayed here." Roderich said

Erzsebet and Antonio went on to the hospital. It took about 45 minutes to get there, traffic was very bad. Antonio just kept crying and blaming himself.  
When they finally arrived Antonio ran to her room, the nurse was just getting out.

"Is Bellatrix Fernandez there?" he asked trying to catch his breath

"Yes." She said "Are you a relative?"

"I'm her husband"

The nurse smiled

"Oh! Well, they're both good. It was just stress"

"Both?" Antonio asked confuse, Erzsebet was just arriving

"Yes!" the nurse said happily "Your wife and your baby"

Antonio looked at the nurse and smile  
He began crying again

"The baby?" he asked "I'm going to be a father?"

The nurse seemed surprise, she then realize what she had done.  
She smile and walked away; Antonio was feeling so happy for a moment but right after a moment he went into his depressive state.

"She's pregnant with our child and I've treated her so bad… I'm… I'm the worse… What have I done?" he asked looking at Erzsebet

Erzsebet stayed quite.  
Antonio went inside the room.  
Bella was laying in the bed, with needles attached to her body, and the doctor was talking to her, after a moment they notice Erzsebet and Antonio who were by the door

"Hi! I'm Dr. Jones" the doctor said happily "You must be relative"

"I'm her husband" Antonio said looking over at her, their eyes met but Bella looked away rapidly

He looked tired.  
She wanted to say something to him, but she was hurt.  
She found herself not wanting him there.  
She wanted to be with her brother.

"Oh!" the doctor said laughing "Well, she's fine. You can take her home today. I need her to rest and no stress at all. That's not good for the baby"

Antonio looked at Bella, but she was looking away.  
Her long blonde hair was in a bun (she had let it grow since Antonio like long hair better), her face looked tired, and she was very pale.

"Thank you doctor" Erzsebet said

"You're welcome!" The doctor said happily "If you need me, ask for me in the front desk. I'll make sure to answer any of your questions."

The doctor went out of the room leaving the three of them in the room.  
Bella wouldn't look at them, she was crying quietly while looking away from them.

"I'll be outside" Erzsebet said "Tell me when you're done with her"

Antonio nodded  
He got closer to Bella

"I'm so very sorry my sunshine" Antonio said crying "I'm sorry… I've been so bad to you… Please forgive me"

Bella started to cry more but didn't say a word

"I just heard, we're expecting. I'm so happy… how long have you know? How many weeks?"

Bella didn't want to answer those questions, instead she changed the topic

"Did you see the papers I left in your coffee table?" Bella asked

Antonio stated quite

"No… I looked for you all night long… I was so worried for you."

Bella nodded quietly while trying to control herself.

"The doctor said I can go home today." Bella said quietly wiping her tears "I'll leave tomorrow to go to my brother's house. Please look over the papers. If you have any questions Suyapa* will answer you."

"Who's Suyapa?" Antonio asked

"My lawyer." Bella said.

"What are those papers for?!" Antonio asked surprise

"I want a divorce" Bella said looking at him

She couldn't stop crying, she didn't want to do it but it seemed that it was the only solution.  
After the night before she was hurt.  
It was what had killed it.  
She loved him so much, she couldn't compare it to anything. Her love for him was so pure and beautiful.

Antonio looked at her perplexed.

"But Bella…" Antonio said "We're… we're… we…"

Bella kept crying

"It's the only solution!" she said with a lump in her throat "I've tried everything I could to make you happy… but you've come home late… drunk. I've cooked your favorite dishes only for them to end up in the trash bin because you never came home at the hour you were suppose to, I've waited for you patiently… but, I can't anymore... I've tried everything to get you back… I don't know what else to do. I just want the old you, if you don't tell me what's wrong I won't know what to do. You are so cold to me now… It's like you just don't care about us anymore…"

She paused for a moment to cried, he stayed quite while tears ran down his face

"I've given you my everything, I gave you my warmth, my pain, my truth, my smile, my hours of love, my days of sun… I gave you me… and you've throw it all away… You don't appreciate it! You've change since we came to live here, you don't need me anymore. And that's fine" Bella took a deep breath and looked at him "You know… you know very well that I would rather have you happy without me, than being by my side miserable. Your friends make you happy so go… I'll disappear from your life… I'll go far away from it. You don't even have to know about our baby…"

Bella took her gaze away from him and went back to looking at the wall  
Antonio didn't know how to answer.  
He had felt horrible the last few months, since they moved.  
He was only friends with those people because they helped him get away from his problems… the alcohol, the drugs helped him go through his miserable life.  
He was scare to admit that he had severe depression, he didn't want the doctors to confirm it either, so he took the wrong road to love himself again, and in the process he had hurt his wife.

"Bella, please" Antonio said crying "Don't do this to us"

"Okay" Erzsebet said coming inside the room and grabbing Antonio's arm "Come on Antonio. The nurse needs you to fill some information. Leave her to rest for a minute."

"Bella, my sunshine… please" Antonio said with his voice breaking "I love you so much… My life would be nothing without you in it"

"Come on Antonio" Erzsebet said "Let her rest right now"

Antonio went out with Erzsebet to go talk to the nurse.  
The process of taking her home was easy, she wasn't in any kind of danger. She only needed to rest.

The battle was just biggening…


	3. Chapter 3

Going home was as painful as getting out, for both of them.  
Bella kept her distance from Antonio, she didn't want to but she had to, she had made up her mind and she wanted to divorce him. Maybe Lars was right, maybe Antonio wasn't the guy for her.  
But she wanted some questions answered.  
What had happen?  
What did she do wrong?  
She had done nothing but love him.

What happen with their romance? the good morning kisses, the random acts of love towards each other, the hugs, the I-love-yous, the little things that made them fall for each other every day?  
What had happen?

Antonio had receive the news like a cold bucket of water.  
Nothing made sense… but he couldn't blame her for the decision. He had been a horrible person.

The coldness began two weeks after they had settle down in their new home.  
Bella was as cheerful as ever, while Antonio tried to pretend everything was okay, he was very quiet, even around her.  
She knew something was wrong and she tried to make everything the way he liked it, she knew he wasn't feeling well and she tried to make everything easy on him.  
Antonio picked up another job at a Café, there he met Clarisa.  
A girl who liked to smoke and to drink lots of coffee she seemed very nice and rapidly Antonio and her began talking, she soon presented her two friends Julio and Agustin.  
And like that he began staying late, getting home late. Antonio never mentioned his depression, he'd mention Bella and how much he loved her.  
Time went by.  
He didn't make as much as Bella did, and he thought she'd live him because of it. He didn't know how to act then.  
He stayed away from her, she'd try to kiss him, but he'd do it fast. He kept her distance.  
Antonio didn't know what he was doing until now that he was in the car with Bella and Erzsebet.  
He realized what he had done. He realized that it was stupid; she would have never mention anything about the money, she had done nothing but love him, she stayed at home to make sure he was doing okay.  
He had messed up.

When they arrived Roderich had prepared a delicious cake and some coffee

"Hello" Roderich said looking at them sipping form his cup

"Hi Roderich" Bella said trying to sound normal and smiling "How are you today?"

"I'm okay, could be better" he said getting up "Erzsebet, my dear, are you ready?"

Antonio was on the back closing the door

"Yes" she answered

"I prepared you two a delicious cake and some coffee please enjoy it. We will leave now"

Bella looked at Erzsebet but Erzsebet avoided her eyes

"Bye" Roderich said "We will call when we arrived to let you two know we are okay"

Antonio nodded.  
When they got out Bella ran up the stairs to their bedroom

Antonio stayed down and sat down in the couch to think.  
They needed to talk, maybe it was too late, but they needed to talk.

Bella didn't want to talk.  
She didn't want to see him, she only wanted to be alone.

" _I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to sleep"_ she thought to herself

It was close to midday and a lot had happened already.  
Bella got the rest of her clothes from the main bedroom and put it in the visitor's bedroom.  
Antonio went up to see what she was doing.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked quietly

"I'm going to be sleeping in the other room" she said getting her stuff out of the bedroom

Antonio followed her

"But you don't like that bed"

"It will have to do" she said trying not to cry

"But sunshine…"

Bella looked at the floor and put her clothes down in the bed, she didn't turn around to see him.  
Antonio was standing in the doorway

"Isn't it time for you to get ready for the Soccer League?" she asked

"Yes…" he answered "but… but… can we talk?"

Bella didn't say anything. She couldn't talk, she had started to cry once more.  
The only thing she could do was shake her head.

"…okay" Antonio said

He left.

* * *

Bella worked on her main project, it was due in two more months and she had more than enough time, but she wanted to keep her mind occupied.  
She had several other little projects but nothing big.  
Erzsebet called her when she arrived

"Thank you for the cake" Bella said

"You're welcome" Erzsebet said "Well, call me if you need me. Bye"

"Bye" Bella said

Lunch and dinner had gone by, but Bella hadn't eaten.  
She knew she had to eat for the baby, but she wasn't hungry. She felt horrible.  
She wanted to divorce him as soon as possible. She didn't want to suffer anymore.  
She had tried everything, but nothing worked.  
Her heart was broken.  
She needed to go.  
Antonio was going to disappear from her life but the wound in her heart was not.

Antonio was quiet at the café.  
Agustin and the others had arrived that night.

"Was your wife okay?" Rosita asked

"No…" Antonio answered

"You got to leave her" Clarisa said laughing smoking her cigarette "She's not worth it"

Antonio shook his head

"You don't understand, she's amazing. You all don't know her the way I know her."

"Well" Rosita said "I'm sure there are more fishes in the sea for you"

The others laughed

"Are you going to come today?" Julio asked

"No. I have to go home"

"To your weird wife?" Clarisa asked with a smirk in her face

"Yes" Antonio said "To my beautiful wife"

Clarisa rolled her eyes

"You can do better" Clarisa said getting up "I'm leaving. I'll see you around"

Antonio looked at her leave and he went back to work.  
He couldn't leave her alone. Not anymore.  
In the way home from work he called his brother Henrique to talk to him and let everything out

"Look who decided to call!" Henrique answered jokingly

"Hello" Antonio said with his usual cheer stolen out of his voice

"What's wrong?" Henrique asked worried

"Bella wants a divorce. She already contacted her lawyer, whom I've never heard of"

"What did you do?"

Antonio proceed to tell him everything. From time to time his voice would break and he would stop talking to catch his breath and then continue with the story.

"You fucked up" Enrique said

"I did" Antonio said

"Why didn't you listen to our Mother when she said you needed to get mental assistance? You know she even offered to pay for everything. We all knew you needed it."

"I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse."

"Yes you do" Henrique said with a sigh "You don't want to make yourself look fragile."

Antonio didn't say anything

"You have to go talk to her. Do you know how long she is going to stay with you?"

"No… she didn't want to talk"

"You know Lars is going to kill you. You've hurt her in the worse possible way"

Antonio began crying loudly

"Do you want to talk to Mother?"

"No-o" Antonio replied "I'll go now… I will try to fix it and demonstrate how much I love her"

"Please keep me updated"

And like that he hand up.  
It was his fault

He open the front door, the house was quiet

"Bella?" He asked getting close to her room

No one answered

"I'm home" he said against the locked door

He walked away to the kitchen.  
The food was still warm, she had prepare food for him.  
There was hope.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading... :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by slowly for both of them. Bella worked hard on her projects and kept her distance.  
She still loved him very much, she was going to love him forever. Her heart belong to him, but she was scare of opening up once again.  
He had ignore her for months and his actions at that party had opened up her eyes about him.

Antonio would wake up in the morning and prepare food for her, like he used to before moving towns.  
He'd knocked on her door and announce he had brought food for her, she'd never answered so he just left the food by the door in a table with fresh flowers.  
Bella's heart would jump with joy from seeing that, but the sadness inside of her was still there.  
She would only go out when he wasn't at home, and that included grocery shopping and doctor visits.

It was the beginning of the second week when Antonio finally got to see her.  
Her long hair was entangled and her eyes looked dead.  
He knew she had been crying nonstop since that day.

"Bella?" Antonio asked from the hallway

"Hmm?" she answered form inside her room

"How are you?" he ask carefully

It was raining outside

"A thunder storm is coming" she said a little muffled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she said clearly "Forget about it. I'll sleep…"

He knew she hated thunder storms

"You know I'm here for you" Antonio said hopefully

Bella didn't say anything

He left her room and went to the living room to watch the news.  
A big thunderstorm was coming, she wasn't going to be able to sleep that day. She never could.

* * *

Bella got up from her bed and went to take a hot bath the cravings and the morning sickness had gotten worse, she felt her skin tighten around her waist in the last few days but she couldn't notice any changes from looking at herself in the mirror.  
Her body was changing, and she was happy her baby was growing healthy.

"We're going to be so good together" she said caressing her belly "I'm going to love you so much, we'll be happy and we'll do things together"

She couldn't help but cry.  
She wanted to raise a family with Antonio, not without him.  
But what could she do?

The power went out.  
It was about eight at night.  
Bella got out of the bathtub rapidly grabbed a towel and went to her bed, she knew the storm was coming.  
And then the storm began, thunder and lightning everywhere.  
Her hair was wet, but she didn't care. She listen to the thunder and the only thing she could do was cuddle with her various pillows and cover herself with the covers.

Antonio use to stay with her when they were in good terms.  
The storms had never come in the last four months, but the seasons were changing and it was bound to happen.  
She didn't know what to do.

"BELLA!" Antonio said rushing to her bedroom as soon as the storm began, but the door was locked

She couldn't get out of her bed

"Please open the door!" Antoni screamed "I know you are still afraid of this"

Bella started crying again, she couldn't get up. She was afraid, and she didn't want him there.

No, that's a lie. She wanted him there more than anything.  
She wanted his strong arms around her, and she wanted to hear those words that had become like a dream to her.  
She missed him so much.  
She needed him very much…  
But the pain was still present, and she knew that it was better to leave him.  
She just needed to become stronger.

"Bellatrix, please" Antonio said begging "I know you're afraid. I know you… please…"

Antonio knew she wasn't going to get up, she was afraid  
He busted through the door.  
Bella looked over, but she couldn't see anything, then Antonio turn his cell phone light on

"I'm here" he said "I won't be close to you if you don't want me, but be sure I'm here, in this room with you"

Bella started to cry harder. He was making this so hard on her. She wanted to forget him…

Antonio sat by her side of the bed in the floor and stay there.

"I love you" Antonio said loud enough for her to hear him over the thunder "You're so precious to me"

Bella got closer to him and only listen

"I know I messed up, I realize now what I did to you… and I'm so sorry"

Antonio's voice broke but he took a deep breath and kept talking

"I thought you were going to leave me… because I wasn't making the same amount of money I used to make before the fracture. I was afraid you were going to realize I'm not worth a lot anymore. I didn't want to tell you" by now Antonio was crying "that I'm depress and that I need medication for it…"

Hearing this made Bella wonder if she didn't show him how much she loved him, she didn't care about the money he made. They were both working and she made enough money to keep everything they had, she only care if he was happy.  
Her chest hurt

He lay her hand on his shoulder.  
This made Antonio jump

"I'm sorry I did that to you at that stupid party. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Bella… I… I… don't have an excuse for that… I wasn't all there… I… I was doing drugs at the time… and I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for being like this"

He took in a deep breath

"I love you so much" Antonio said crying "I'm sorry I didn't think I was hurting you… I'm sorry I haven't kissed you the way I used to… I'm so sorry I haven't touch you, hug you, love on you… I was so afraid that you were going to not accept me…. I was afraid you were going to leave me because of my mental illness… I'm so scare of losing you… you're the only one in my life. Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if you leave me. But if you're happier without me then please go ahead. If you are sure that you will be happier without me in your life, then I will sign those papers as soon as possible"

Bella heard him until he stopped, he kept crying. His hands were in his face trying to keep everything in.  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was finally opening up to her, letting everything out.

Bella sat down in the bed and grabbed his hands pulling him towards her  
He got up from the floor and sat down in the bed.  
They both lay down next to each other, both crying.

Antonio search for her and embraced her.  
He couldn't help her.  
Bella didn't do anything about she just let him have his way

"I've miss your smell, the way your body shapes up against mine, the way your beautiful skin feels against my own and my touch… I've been wanting to touch you and love you, and do everything to you since long ago… But I've been so scare… I'm so sorry… I've made my depression interfere with my life because I didn't want you to think I was weak…"

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.  
Bella felt so happy to finally feel his lips against her skin.  
She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her head on the crook of his neck

"I can't stop loving you" Bella said crying loudly "I love you so much Antonio… I don't care if you make more money than me or less… I don't care… I want your love, your presence, your everything. I want to understand you, tell me everything…"

"My sunshine" he whisper against her head "Mi bella Bella, you're my love… I love you. Life without you would be hell. Please forgive me…" he said begging "Please let me make up for it, I'm so very sorry."

Bella sighed hugging him more and getting her hands under his shirt to feel his skin under her arms

"I love you Antonio…"

The storm kept going outside, but Antonio had finally opened up.  
He loved her so much… He only hoped she'd change her mind.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling the love.

Antonio woke up the next morning spooning her, he couldn't believe what was happening. After months of not embracing her he could finally do it. He finally had the strength to do it.

His hands ran down her head, caressing her long blond-sun-like hair. He missed her emerald eyes, her hands touching him, the way she would smile at him when feeling embarrassed, the passion when they made love, that amazing feeling of her body against his.

He was so in-love with her.

The butterflies in his stomach never left him, he was a fool for acting that way… drugs weren't the answer. They were destroying his life, his marriage. Tears rolled down his cheek and he cuddle up to her even more, taking in her smell. All his body felt weak and needy

"Mi rayito de sol" he said whispering and rubbing his cheek against her head wiping his tears on her hair

Bella woke up little by little realizing what had happen. She had given in. She truly loved him. That love would never leave her, he would always have her heart. Always.

Bella turn around to look at him, she felt anxious. They met their eyes and for a moment they hold each other and experience what they had been missing. Antonio felt so full, while Bella felt confuse.

"Antonio…" she said in a low tone

Antonio felt his body tremble

"Yes my sunshine?" he said touching her cheek

"I love you" she said closing her eyes "but I need time"

Antonio looked at her and sighed

"I understand" he said trying not to cry "I'm so sorry"

"I need you to get help" she said entangling her hand to his "I want you to be happy… and… I… I…"

Antonio stayed quiet and hug her tightly

"Please forgive me Bella… I will change, I promise you"

"I want the old you back" she said with her voice breaking "I want our happiness back… I need you so much… I've… I've…"

She couldn't stop crying by now, Antonio fell miserable for making her feel this way.

"I will try to get better…" Antonio said "This will never happen again… I will make you happy again… and love you, love you even more than before. I love you more than anything"

He touched her belly

"We will make a wonderful family" he whispered

Bella nodded feeling warmth in her heart

* * *

The morning went by, then the afternoon came Antonio left to work. They hadn't say much after that. They had talked but nothing was settle, Bella still had doubts. She was very afraid.

She grabbed the phone and called her lawyer. The phone rang for some time

"Hello, this is Suyapa Jones" she answered

"It's me Bella" Bella said

"Oh my goodness!" Suyapa said "Bella! How are you? I haven't heard from you! I have been worried!"

"Everything is okay" Bella said "Thank you for helping me out… I don't think I'm going to get a divorce, but I'm not truly sure about it" the tone of her voice kept lowering

"Okay" Suyapa said cheerfully "If you need me I'm here."

"Thank you."

They hang up

Bella looked around her, she needed time to think. She grabbed the phone once more and call Antonio He immediately grabbed the phone feeling his heart sink into his stomach

"Yes my love?" he asked

"I'm going to visit my brother" Bella said in a low tone "I will stay there for two days or so…"

Antonio fell his throat tighten

"Be safe, I love you so very much Bella…"

"I love you" she said and then hang up

She grabbed her things and rushed to the airport. She had to see her brother

* * *

When Bella arrived to the airport she texted Antonio letting him know where she was He didn't reply

Lars was watering the inside plants, while Madeline was on the kitchen cooking dinner. It was raining heavy outside. The doorbell rang. Lars stopped and walked to the front door.

"Hi" Bella said drenched "I'm sorry for not calling"

Lars looked at her and rapidly hug her

"Come in" he said in a neutral tone "Why didn't you call?"

Bella couldn't hold it in, she felt so overwhelmed

"I… I… just needed" she said hugging him once more "I… see you… Please"

Lars hugged her back Madeline came into the living room

"Bella!" she said worried

"I'm so sorry" she said crying "I can leave if you want me to"

"No, please stay" Lars said "What's wrong? Is that idiot with you? Did he leave you? Do I need to kill him?"

Bella shook her head.

"I just need some time with you" she said taking a deep breath in "I need to talk to you"

Lars nodded

"Make yourself at home" Madeline said "Stay as long as you need"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" Lars said "You're my sister"

Bella nodded

After getting herself settle, Bella and Lars sat down to eat, while Madeline left them alone and went to eat to her room.

Lars looked at her wondering what had happen, the cheerfulness wasn't there anymore. They ate in silence for some time after a moment Bella sighed

"I'm pregnant" she told him without looking at him

Lars was startled but then he nodded

"I also… want to get a divorce"

Lars got up of his chair

"I'm going to kill him"

"No… Lars" she said quietly, and then proceed to tell him what happened in the last few months.

Lars was angry, no one treated his sister like that. She was so loving. Why was Antonio acting this way? He was really going to kill him.

"You need to get a divorce" Lars said

"But I love him" Bella said

"He has treated you bad"

"But he is depressed…"

Lars looked at her quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't know what to tell you. He has hurt you, and you've done nothing but love him. He better apologize very deeply. You're staying here. I'll go to your house tomorrow and pick up your things. If he wants you he's going to come here and apologize"

"But he has already apologize"

"Then he needs to apologize and get in therapy. You don't need him like that, especially if you're pregnant. You need to be in a good environment"

"What about the money?"

Lars looked at her for a moment

"Don't worry about the money."

"But-"

"No. That's it. We'll visit Moeder soon."

"Lars…"

He got close to her and hug her

"I know you love him, but you have to take care of yourself."

Bella nodded. He was right, but Antonio had promise he was going to do change. She trusted Antonio.

"Here are the keys" she say to her brother "He might not be there when you arrive"

Lars grabbed them and put them in his pockets

"Madeline will stay with you. If you need anything she will give it to you."

"Thank you Lars" she said in a low tone

Lars kissed her forehead and left to go see Madeline. He was out of the house thirty minutes later


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio got home very late that night He didn't want to go home and see the house empty, it made him think of the possibility of Bella leaving him for good.

He sat in the living room and sighed, putting his hands on his face, after a moment he grabbed his phone and called his brother. The phone rang and then it went to the mail voice. He tried once more

"Hello!" Henrique said cheerfully "How are you today?"

"Bella left me to go see her brother"

"You are dead meat"

Antonio sighed

"Can I-?"

"Can you come over? Yes, do it! Mother wants to see you." Henrique said hopeful

"Have you told her about it?"

"…"

"Henrique?"

"Kind of?"

"Why?"

"She asked me about you, and you know I can't lie to her"

Antonio sighed, life had gotten worse. Bella might divorce him, Lars would surely want to kill him and now his Mother would disown him because he hadn't listen to her.

"I'm in trouble"

"Yes, yes you are my brother"

"I'll be there in the morning"

"We'll see you then"

"Thank you Henrique."

Henrique laughed

"You're welcome"

Antonio went up to his room to get some clothes and left as soon as possible in his car. It was about 2:00AM when he got out. He turn the car on and grabbed his phone once again, but this time calling Bella. Maybe it was a mistake since she was now one hour ahead of him, but he tried anyway… The phone rang for a little bit

"Antonio?" she said quietly

"I love you" he said "I'm going to see my family"

"Be safe" she said holding onto the phone tightly "I love you very much"

"I love you… Get some sleep, my sunshine, you need it"

His family lived about 6 hours away in a little traditional town 30 minutes away from where Lars lived. The trip was hell, but he made it. The coffee and the snacks helped a lot.

* * *

When Antonio arrived to his mother's house it was about 9:30AM. He knocked on the door. He waited for a while and after five minutes of waiting Henrique went and open the door for him. They hugged each other and without saying anything. Antonio went in and looked everywhere. His mom wasn't there

"Where's Mother?" Antonio asked

"Preparing breakfast, come on"

Antonio put his backpack on the floor and followed his brother. When they enter the kitchen their mother was preparing churros, and the water for the coffee was boiling

"Mother I'm home" he said quietly

"Welcome home my dear" she said with a smile

Her white hairs were in a bun, and her motherly smile was shining like always.

"Thank you…"

"Sit down, both of you!" she said serving them their breakfast "The coffee is not done yet, but it will be soon"

Both of them nodded

"Was your trip good?" Mother asked

"Yes" Antonio said

"How's Bella?"

"She's good" he said in a low tone

"That's good." She paused for a moment and grabbed his hand on hers "How's your health?"

Antonio looked over at Henrique, but Henrique was checking his email on his phone, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I've come to talk to you about it… I need help" he said weakly

"Of course my dear"

Mother was a very gentle woman, she loved her sons more than life itself. She would give up her life for them.

"Did you talk to Bella about it?"

Antonio nodded

"What did she say?"

Antonio looked at her and the tears build up until it couldn't hold anymore, making the tears roll down his face. Mother seeing this went around the island in the kitchen and went to hug her son

"My dear son, you know I'm here for you. Is she not okay with it? What's going on?"

"Has Henrique not told you?"

"He only said you wanted to talk about your depression."

Antonio looked over at Henrique who was eating his churros as fast as he could

"I have to leave Mother, I have a meeting!" he said not even looking at Antonio "We'll go out when I come home Antonio"

"Take care my son" Mother said throwing him a kiss

Henrique left them Antonio felt worse now, he was going to have to tell her all about the situation. It was so hard, he felt empty and nervous, and his Mother was going to be disappointed.

"Come talk to me in my bedroom when you're ready, okay?" his Mother said sweetly

"Yes Mother"

He ate very slowly, thinking how he was going to deliver the news to his mother. He wasn't ready for this. It was going to be so hard. His feelings were everywhere, he was very depressed, he knew it. He should have asked for help before moving away from their old town.

When he was finally done he went to her bedroom. She was laying down on the couch watching one of her shows.

"I'm here Mother" he said in a low tone, he could feel getting sick, wanting to throw up

"Come here" she said turning off the TV

"Mother, I love you" he said "I'm sorry for not listening to you… You're always right."

"Is okay my dear" she said sweetly "People often make mistakes, we're not perfect"

"Yes" he said looking at the floor "And I've made a very big one"

"But you're here to fix it. Henrique said you're willing to accept your illness and look for help."

"That's only part of the problem Mother," he said with his voice breaking "I've made Bella feel bad and useless, she wants a divorce"

Antonio couldn't look at his mother His mother sighed

"You can fix it" she said calmly "That girl loves you very much, I can't believe you when you tell me she wants to get a divorce. Have you two talk?"

"Yes…"

"What did she say?" she asked patiently

"She needs time. She's with her brother right now"

"Oh!" his mother said "That's not good. That boy doesn't like you at all!"

Antonio nodded

"Tell me what you did Antonio"

Antonio got up from his chair and went to hug his mother while crying, after a few moments he told her everything. How he felt worthless next to Bella, the new friends who provided him with drugs so he could have a sense of worth, the way he had treated Bella in the last three months, how he had acted in the party, the talk at the hospital, the one week and a half of silence, and the talk they had two days before. He did leave out the fact that Bella was pregnant. His mother listen carefully, stroking his hair and nodding. When he was finally done she grabbed his face on her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Well, my son," she said "I'm certain that she loves you, and she's not going to go through with the divorce if you do the therapy you need"

"Do you think that Mother?" he asked

"Yes" she answered sweetly

"Are you not going to complain about my ways of trying to get rid of my depression?" he asked a little scared to hear the answer

His mother sighed and looked at him with loving eyes

"My son," she said "You tried. Not the right way, but you did tried… It was your decision, and you've learn from it, and now you're looking for help" she paused and smile "And I'm here to help you."

Antonio hugged his mother

"Thank you Mother"

"Anything for you, darling you know I'll always be here for you, my son"


	7. Chapter 7

Bella woke up the next morning thinking about Antonio.  
He was about 30 minutes away.

She needed to see him, it was necessary to see him she felt lonely.  
She simply couldn't live without him, now that he had promise her to be the old Antonio and look for help She needed to be by his side to support him and love him all she could. She needed to let him know that.

"Good morning" Madeline said sweetly knocking on her door "I brought you breakfast"

Bella got up of her bed and went to open the door taking the plate from her. Madeline was so

sweet.

"Thank you" Bella said smiling "I'm sorry for taking Lars away from you"

Madeline smiled

"He loves you very much" Madeline said touching Bella's cheek "I'm glad you two have each other"

Bella started eating

"Thank you for the food"

"You're welcome, you know this is your house and if you need us we will be here."

"Thank you very much" Bella said sweetly

"I'm going to go buy some groceries, would you like to come?"

Bella shook her head and smiled.  
She had other plans

* * *

When Madeline left, Bella grabbed her things and rushed out of the house.  
She would text them letting them know where she was when she arrived to her mother-in-law's house.

Bella grabbed the phone and called a taxi.

In the way to her mother-in-law's house she thought of an excuse to see Antonio, but she came up with nothing. She didn't really need an excuse. After all, she was his wife

After ringing the ring Henrique answer the door.

"Hello Henrique" Bella said a little embarrassed

"Hi…" he said a little weirdly

She looked at him and for a while, both of them saying nothing.  
The silence was getting unconfortable for both of them.

"He's not home" he said after a moment "He went out with Mother to go see a psychologist"

Bella nodded

"Do you mind… if I wait for him?" Bella asked afraid "I need to see him..."

Henrique smiled

"No" he said cheerfully "Come in"

Henrique step to the side to let her come in.  
Bella waited for Henrique to guide her.

"Why don't you wait in his room?"

Bella looked at him puzzled

"His room?"

"He's going to stay here for a while" Henrique said "Mother thinks is for the best. Like that, both of you can think clearly."

Bella looked surprise for a moment, feeling her heart sink to her stomach.  
Antonio needed medical assistance, but she thought he would get it back at their new town. They were taking him away... How painful.

"Is good for both of you" Henrique said going up the stairs

Bella felt her tears built up while she followed Henrique to Antonio's room

"If you need anything please call me" Henrique said "I will be here"

Bella nodded.

"Thank you Henrique" she said quietly

She enter the room and looked up and down.  
It was a small room, with a bed, drawers and a closet; knowing Antonio, he would love it.  
Bella sat down on the bed and looked up YouTube videos while waiting.  
She wanted to see him soon

The hours went by, it felt super slow for her.

* * *

Antonio went out early that morning with his mother to have a day-out.

First they would go talk to his new psychologist and then they would have lunch together, maybe spend more money

"I'm glad you're doing this" his mother said smiling at him, they were waiting for his turn to be call in.

Antonio nodded, he felt so fragile.  
Nothing felt worse than this, he was going to open up about his problems with someone he didn't know, everything sounded stupid, but he needed it.

"I'm doing this for Bella" he said under his breath right before going into the office

Anxiety had built up inside of him.  
Someone open the door

"Hello" a tall blonde man said "Please come in!"

Antonio nodded his head.  
That was the beginning.  
He had to try it, for her, for his baby

* * *

"Bella!" Henrique said calling for her

Bella woke up and looked at the ceiling.  
She had fallen asleep thinking about Antonio.

"Yes?" Bella answered getting up

"Lunch is ready"

She got out, Henrique was waiting for her with a big smile, typical of him

"You don't have to!" Bella said smiling "I'm good!"

"No" Henrique said "You have to eat. My nephew or niece has to get all the right nutrients"

Bella looked at him and touched her belly without thinking

"Don't worry" Henrique said "I'm the only one who knows. But please, come downstairs to eat"

Bella went down to the dining room.  
It was 1:32 PM

"I'm sorry for not saying anything" Bella said lowering her voice

"I don't blame you" Henrique said getting her chair out and helping her sit down "My brother hasn't been the best husband."

Bella nodded, but didn't say anything

"It doesn't matter" Henrique said "I believe you will take the right decision"

They talk about various topics while they ate, but never mentioning Antonio or the pregnancy.  
Henrique was as cheerful as ever, just like his mother.  
Antonio used to be like that before the fracture.  
There was nothing they could do.

"Do you mind if I go up to his room again?" Bella asked when she was done

"No, not at all!" Henrique said "Please go, he should be here anytime."

* * *

Antonio and his mother ended up eating in a local restaurant with typical food from the area.  
And then they headed home.  
Most of the trip was quite.  
Antonio didn't want to talk, he was glad his mother understood that.  
Bella was the only thing on his mind

He wanted to feel her skin once more, kiss her lips…  
Oh, those precious tasty tips, he missed them so much.  
He simply missed her.  
He needed to see her, and tell her how much he loves her… just one more time.

"We're home!" Mother said happily entering the house

Henrique came to see them

"Was everything okay?" Henrique asked

Antonio simply nodded

"I don't want to talk about it just yet" Antonio said forcing a smile "I'm going to go to my room… and sleep a bit"

Henrique smile and then nodded.

"If you need me I'll be in my room!" Antonio's mother said

"Thank you Mother" Antonio said looking back one more time, before going up the stairs.

He walked there very slowly, taking reality in.  
His Bella was with her brother and surely Lars would kill him if he saw him.

He opened the door and to his surprise he saw his Bella laying down with her earphones in, eyes closed, with the covers all the way up to her face

Antonio felt his heart sink.  
Was his mind playing tricks?  
He walked slowly to her and sat down in the bed, trying not to look at the beautiful girl in his bed

Bella felt someone sitting on the bed and slowly opened her eyes.  
Antonio was finally there.

She felt happiness, and rapidly got up to hug him.  
She need to feel him, feel his warmth and his heart. Just everything.

Antonio's heart jump when he felt her arms around him

Without talking Antonio turned around and sat correctly on the bed, facing her.  
He was so happy to see her. His sunshine had returned to his side.

Bella's heart was going at 1000 m/p

He grabbed her face on his hands and stare at her emerald eyes  
Bella could feel her blood rushing to her face, she felt weak

"I've miss your eyes" Antonio said whispering, he couldn't believe his Bella was there with him  
"The way they glow when you're happy, or when they look at me with so much love" he continued

Bella felt overjoyed, hearing those words made her happy. It made her believe even more on him.

"I've miss you in the morning, when we use to wake up and the sun would reflect on your hair, and then you'd smile when I opened my eyes"

He move in close, while Bella only stared at his eyes not knowing what to do, but taking everything in  
He moved his hands to her head and cupped it.

"I've miss your affection, your hugs, your precious smile, your words…" Antonio kissed her cheek slowly but lovingly

Bella's heart kept bumping hard.

"I've miss your sweet voice and the 'I love you's you used to tell me every time you felt like it… It used to be so often. You used to love on me so much, I loved it… I felt important."

Bella broke eye contact and looked to the side, moving her head out of his cupped hands  
She quit loving on him because he wasn't loving on her, she felt the pain in her heart reapared  
Antonio quickly moved his head to find her eyes one more and stare at them

"Don't take those precious eyes away from me" he told her lowering his voice "Let me stare at them, just a little bit longer. I haven't seen them in a long time. And I miss them... I miss them so much, my Bella"

After hearing that Bella returned to meeting his eyes, she was overwhelmed.

"I've miss…" Antonio said whispering getting closer to her and pushing her to lay down in the bed, he was on top of her staring at her precious eyes "your naked body against mine"

Antonio lowered his head and from her breast to her lips he took in a breath  
Bella wanted him so much. She grabbed his face on her hands, to caress him.

She loved him so much, she couldn't even explain it.  
Antonio smiled and got close to her ear

"I've miss our pure love making" Antonio said with a smile.

Bella let out a moan without realizing it. Antonio loved hearing her moaned.  
Bella realized what had happened and felt more blood rushing to her face

Antonio sat up and began taking his shirt off  
Bella looked away, embarrassed making him smile  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her, so they could both be sitting once more.

"I've miss" Antonio said getting his face closer to her, looking at her in the eyes "your lips on mine… I've miss your taste… those amazing kisses that tell me so many things…"

Antonio touched her hips under her shirt and slowly worked his way up to her bra, she was wearing one that got off in the front, when he realized that he smiled and unhooked it, letting her breast out  
Bella froze while he began caressing them, after a moment he took her shirt off and threw it to the side along with her bra.  
He hadn't seen her like that in a long time, she hadn't change either maybe it was too soon to see changes.

Antonio looked at her after a moment, she had her gaze on him.  
Slowly Antonio grabbed her face again and pulled in close to him, pressing his lips on hers  
Bella could feel fireworks exploding inside of her.  
She touched his body, at this moment Antonio licked her lips requesting an entrance to her mouth, which she gave in fast.  
Their tongues played for a moment.  
Bella was feeling an overwhelming happiness.  
She had wanted this for such a long time.

Antonio moved his kisses from her mouth, to her jaw, to her neck and finally to her breast slowly laying her down in the bed.

"I love you so much" Antonio said looking at her in the eyes after licking her breast "I've miss you" he continued this time going up her neck to her lips "I can't even understand how much I love you..."

Bella hadn't say anything, she was only listening quietly while he loved on her; but she wanted to tell him things too

"I also love you" Bella said grabbing his hair gently "You make my heart go faster, you make me feel weak…"

Antonio kissed her passionately taking her pants off, leaving her naked.  
Bella felt so embarrassed, while Antonio admired her body

"I'm... also" Antonio said slowly, while smiling "going to take them off"

Rapidly he took the rest of his clothes off and got under the covers with his beautiful wife.  
Antonio spoon her, he knew he was hard but he wasn't planning on doing anything with her.  
He just wanted to feel her next to him.

"I love you so much" Bella said entangling her feet to his "I don't want to leave you… never… please…"

Antonio got their bodies closer

"Sunshine, I'm going to work hard to get back to you." He said kissing the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her back

Bella turned around to face him

"What-?" Antonio began

Bella got on top of him and kissed him.

She kissed him so deeply touching their tongues, sucking on each other's lips, touching their bodies

"I've also missed everything about you" Bella said trying to catch her breath, then going back to his lips "I just love you" she paused kissing him "I can't live without you" and again "You're my world" and again "I don't want to leave you" and again "I want you…"

Antonio felt so happy, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy  
She didn't want to leave him, but he had to work hard still, to have the happiness and accept the life he has now

"My sunshine" he said lovingly grabbing her head while kissing her "You're all I need, forever and ever, so please don't leave me..."

* * *

 _ **thank you you so much for reading !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bella had fallen asleep on top of him, hugging each other.  
Antonio felt so happy.  
It was almost like a dream; seeing her there laying by his side, like they used to.  
The moment was something beautiful, it made his heart full and joyous.  
He wanted for her to stay by his side, he needed her so much now more than ever.

The feeling of her skin next to his, made him weak and anxious.  
How could a woman this beautiful and amazing love him?  
He was carefree, cheerful, but he wasn't the optimistic man she once met and fell in love with.  
That side of him had left him, after learning that he couldn't play soccer anymore. He had felt empty and sad, nothing could bring him up…

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts off his head and began caressing Bella's back.  
He loved her so much.

Antonio took a deep breath

"I'm so lucky" he said whispering

He fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

Henrique was in the living room with his friend Arthur watching a soccer match when someone knocked the door.

"Who could it be?" he asked exasperated, he didn't want to miss the soccer match

Henrique opened the door and to his surprise he saw Lars

"Where is she?" he asked a little angry

"Let me go tell her you're here"

"Just tell me where she is." He said trying to not raise his voice

"Lars, baby, please" Madeline said grabbing his arm

Lars took a deep breath in and nodded

"We will wait here" Madeline said smiling

"No please, come in" Henrique said smiling

Lars and Madeline entered the house, while Henrique went upstairs to get Bella  
He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried again.  
After a moment of knocking and not answer he decided to go in. Luckily the door wasn't locked

"Come out Bella your brother is here" Henrique said opening the door

But they were sleeping, he also nodded the clothes in the floor and he shook his head.  
It was good that they had reconcile but Antonio was in trouble.  
Henrique got close to the bed and touched Antonio's head.

"Antonio, wake up"

Antonio opened his eyes little by little

"Didn't mother teach you how to knock?" Antonio asked whispering, getting angry

"I did" Henrique said raising his voice "Lars is here"

Bella moved under the covers waking up and popping up her head from under the covers

"Tell him we will be there in a few minutes" Antonio said yawning

"You better hurry up" Henrique said "And put some clothes on

"What's happening?" Bella said sleepy

Antonio looked at her and smile

"Your brother is here" he said kissing her forehead

Bella got up immediately hitting Antonio with her head on the mouth area.  
She looked for her clothes and put them on as fast as she could, while Antonio tried to do the same thing.  
When they were both ready they got out of the room and went down the stairs.

Lars was waiting for them in the living room, the soccer match had turned off and Arthur decided to leave the house, while Henrique went to his room.

"Bellatrix" Lars said when he saw her

Bella hid herself behind Antonio

Lars let out a big sigh got up, got Bella from behind Antonio and proceed to punch Antonio in the face, making him fall.  
Bella cover her mouth and looked away

"I knew you would come here" Lars said shaking his head "If you need me I'll be home. I've brought your things here. They're in the car. So please go get them"

Bella felt her tears coming out.  
Antonio smiled

"You should hit me more" Antonio said sitting in the floor looking away from them "I've made her feel horrible. You should take her away from me. Make her stop loving me. I'm not worthy of her love. She's so precious and I've made her suffer"

"Antonio!" Bella said, hurt.

"She's going to stay with you" Lars said "Come outside with me to get her things. She wants to stay with you and I'm not going to get in between. Seems that you've look for help." Then he looked at Bella "If you need me call me. I can punch him as many time as you need me to. I love you."

Lars walked to the door, Madeline followed him  
Antonio got up and went to get her things, while Bella stayed inside.

Antonio carry all her things up to his room, when he was done he went over to her.

"I don't want you to leave" Antonio said putting his head on her shoulders "But I feel like I make you suffer too much and –"

"Be quiet" Bella said hugging him "You need me and I need you"

Antonio returned the hug and kissed her neck

"We'll move again" Bella said "I make enough for us to try to settle here"

"Bella…"

"Besides, I'm close to Lars and that's really good. I miss him very much"

"I love you" Antonio said hugging her even more "I love you more than life itself. You're mine and I'm yours… forever"

Bella nodded.

"Let me see your face" Bella said worried

Antonio's face was red, it will surely swollen in no time

The front door opened

"Bella?!" Antonio's mother said surprise and rushed to see her

Bella got up to hug her

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see Antonio, Ms. Ainhoa"

"Oh, please make yourself at home"

"Mother" Antonio said

Ainhoa looked at her son, Antonio tried to avoid her face

"Can Bella stay?"

"I don't have to" Bella said "I'll go stay in a hotel"

"No" Ainhoa said "You can stay. I thought you were staying with your brother"

"I was" Bella said "But I think is best if I stay with Antonio right now"

Ainhoa nodded

"I understand that you want to be there for him. I'm not against it, but would it be okay with you? Bella, you know he is going to need a long time in therapy. He's not going to be fixed really fast."

"I know" Bella said grabbing Antonio's hand "But we're married, I'm his wife and I want to be with him. Besides" Bella took in a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

Antonio looked at his mother.  
She was surprise.

"Are you sure?" Ainhoa asked with tears building up in her eyes "Really?"

Bella nodded

"I'm so happy" Ainhoa said trying not to cry "How many months?"

"About two and a half" Bella said

"Oh!" Ainhoa said. "Let me go get your brother. We need to go celebrate"

Bella looked at Antonio smiling.  
They had to make this work and be a loving family.  
They were going to stay together now, from now on fighting and loving one another.  
Life was hard, but they were going to make it work.

"I love you" Antonio said grabbing her head and looking at her lovingly "You're all I need. I promise to make you happy forever, I will try to work on everything"

"I love you Antonio, you're all I need…"

Antonio kissed Bella deeply

"Come on" Ainhoa said "Let's celebrate."

* * *

 ** _Thank you very much for reading!_**


End file.
